Faith Shall Be My Eyes
by alleygirl24
Summary: Melina and Alani thought they were normal teenage girls. They had no idea what was in store for them. Kidnapped and taken to the mystical land of the Nevernever, Lani and Melly must join together with some surprising people to stop the Lord of Darkness from devouring every piece of light in the entire universe. Can they stop him? Or will they be devoured themselves?


**A/N: Hey you guys! So, this is my third fanfiction, but it was the first I had written with a friend. I normally write on my own, but it was fun to write this. Some of you know her as Melly, because I mention her on my profile. Don't be surprised if you see stories that are not mine uploaded on my profile, because I gave her my password. We both wanted to say that it was so much fun writing this and we hope you enjoy it! :)**

*~Line Break~*

It was a hot day in Ambertown, a little village near Florida. Two girls who had spent the day in the public pool walked the busy streets home. Melly, who had been strangely silent, turned to her friend, Alani, and said, "Hey, Lani, I'm reading this series called _The Iron Fey_. It's really good, and I'm already on the last one, _The Iron Knight_." Lani's eyebrows rose. "Really? Just how long have you been reading the series?" she asked. Melly frowned. "Uuuuum, about a week, I think, give or take a few days." Lani's eyebrows were now in danger of disappearing into her hair. "Wow. Normally it takes you a while to finish a series. And, anyway, I've already read it. It's a really good series," she continued. Melly nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I know. I really, really love Puck! Don't you? Isn't he hilarious?" Lani smiled dryly. "Which question do you want me to answer first?" she asked. Melly stuck out her tongue. "You're no fun," she whined. Lani shrugged. Yes, she wasn't much fun. She was the serious one of the group, while Melly was loud and funny and confident. Lani just wasn't. She preferred to stay in the background and let Melly have the spotlight. Lani blew her straight, white blond hair out of her eyes. While everything about Melly was loud, from her leather boots to her violently lime green tank, Lani dressed more subtly. Rarely did she ever venture from her jeans and gray and/ or white tee. And she liked it that way.

Melly surveyed her friend critically. Lani had that _look_ on her face again, and Melly knew better than to interrupt her thoughts. Sometimes, though, she wished Lani would be more forthcoming. She was just so…plain. Lani, Melly knew, thought of herself as _sensible_, but that girl could do with some bright colors. With her ice blue eyes and white-blond hair, some color would do wonders for her. Lani glanced at her smiled slightly. "You're staring at me again. What are you thinking?" she asked. Melly started. She hadn't realized she'd been staring. "Well, I was just thinking you could do with some color," Melly said casually. She already knew where this was going. Lani groaned. "No, Melly, I don't. You're happy with what you wear, and I'm happy with what I wear. Let's just leave it at that." Melly nodded, knowing it was a lost cause. "Hey," she said suddenly, "why don't we go to my house? We can eat dinner and argue about who's better, Team Puck or Team Ash."

Lani nodded, then grinned. "Well, I can't stand Team Ash, so I already agree about Team Puck being better." Melly grinned too. "Hey, how'd you know who I like best?" she teased. Lani snorted. "Puh-lease. The way you talked about Puck earlier, it was way too easy a guess." Melly blushed. "Well, can you blame me?" she demanded. Lani shrugged. "No, it's just he's too wild for me. I like Grim better. He has a great sense of humor, and I love how snarky he is." Melly nodded. "Yeah, I guess, but he's too stiff for me." Lani grinned. "Just like me, right?" Melly grinned back. "Yep." The girls laughed. They reached Melly's place. Melly unlocked the doors and said, "My folks are out of the house, so we have the place to ourselves. Well, except for Magic," she added, reaching down to scratch the black kitten behind the ears. He had just shown up one day on Melly front porch, and she adopted him. They named him Magic because he would always disappear to some unknown place. "So, how's it going with you're stepdad? You two getting along?" Lani asked. Melly shrugged. "Eh, he's okay." Lani nodded. She knew Melly didn't like to talk about him much. Lani could understand that, well, to an extent. She didn't have a dad. After she was born, her dad just left. Lani's mom didn't like to talk about him. Melly changed the subject. "So, what do you want to eat? I was thinking some chicken casidillas." Lani nodded, and said, "Yeah, that's a great idea." So, the girls went to work on their meal, chatting, but neither really paying attention to the conversation.


End file.
